1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for shielding the baffles of waste-heat boilers and in particular for refuse incinerator furnaces, said baffles being formed of vertical tubes joined to each other by means of welded coupling fins, said tubes being disposed behind refractory bricks and provided with means for anchoring the refractory bricks. The scope of the invention includes a method of construction of said device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In boilers of the most recent types having baffles obtained by longitudinal welding of fins between adjacent tubes, it has been proposed in particular in French patent No. FR-A-2495284 to fix the refractory shielding bricks whose function is to provide protection against the very hot corrosive combustion gases by welding on each tube several series of arms extending at right angles to the plane of the coupling fins and having a horizontal axis, the bricks being then anchored to the arms.
However, these arms extended to a distance from the tubes and were therefore inadequately cooled, with the result that they were fairly rapidly destroyed by oxidation. Thus the brick-supporting system became progressively unserviceable, in particular in the bottom portion of the hearth located immediately above the incinerator kiln . Repair or reconstruction of a tube shielding system of this type involved long periods of shutdown of boilers and very high costs.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device which has the function of shielding the baffles of boilers of this type, which is not subject to progressive destruction by oxidation of inadequately cooled metal parts, which consequently offers a long service life, but which is nevertheless of simple structural design and easy to manufacture.